Galwit Mysto Potter
by Zenaku007
Summary: This is a crossover fanfic between Power Rangers Mystic Force and Harry Potter, the Next Gen Era. it features an original character, Alexander Cahill. Any and all feedback is appreciated.


Chapter 1

16 year old Alex Cahill hated days like this. Ever since his sister Claire became Gatekeeper for the Mystic Force power rangers, he has felt a strong connection to magic, so much so that he has been put on the team, despite not receiving his Morpher or learning any spells. Well, that last part isn't ENTIRELY true, he has completely memorized the 10 mystic codes on the Core rangers' Mystic Phones, and has been practicing their morphing call, in hopes he will get his own morpher and join the ranks. But now, the rest of the team was battling some angry looking Nylock that Xandred released upon Briarwood, and as usual, he was stuck in Rootcore, cleaning the place up so it can be destroyed as soon as the rangers return from another victory. It would be ok if his sister stayed back, but now they even considered the gate keeper a ranger, so she was gone as well. "It's just you and me, Blackheart." He said, talking to his pet owl, a black owl the size of a snow owl. He just finished sweeping the entrance to Rootcore when the sound of swooshing fabric filled the air. "Here come the cavalry." He muttered, before throwing the broom in the closet. Udonna was the first up. "Hello Alex, is something wrong?" She asked, noticing his angst. The others filed in, and noticed he was upset as well.

"No, i'm fine, i just need a little bit alone." Alex casually replied, trying, but unsuccessfully able to hide his anger.

"Ok, don't be gone too long, i will want to talk to you when you return. Galwit mysto aerotryn!" Udonna replied, waving her wand to summon her Mystic Speeder. He quickly got on, and was gone before anyone could stop him. Udonna watched him cut through the woods, then turned to her curio cabinet and pulled out the Xenotome, their book of spells. She ran her fingers along the spine until she found a sealed envelope, which she used to part pages. She held the envelope aloft, then handed it to Claire, who took one look at the front and gasped. "Udonna, when did you get that?" Claire asked, looking at the "H" crest seal on the front, along with a quad colored coat of arms under it.

"This morning. It appeared on page 394 of the Xenotome, along with this." She added, pulling a black Mystic Morpher from her robe. On the page, it had a picture of Alex, with a bat behind him, holding his morpher to the sky, his clothes having a blue crest on them. The letter was addressed to Claire and Udonna, so they closed the book and sat down to open the letter.

Chapter 2

"Who do they think they are?" Alex said, fuming to the point of boiling. He wanted so bad to tell Udonna and the others he was leaving and never returning, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not to his sister at least. For now, he let his anger subside, until he caught a glimpse of a Nylock just outside of the forest. It looked small, so he went after it himself. He caught up to it, and pushed it down, only to discover it was a level 6 Nylock, meaning it required all the rangers' help. He slapped the nearest tree, sending a signal to alert Rootcore, and squared off with the Nylock, named Lightox. "I've had a bad day, so i don't think you want to mess with me right now."

"Oh, a puny ranger wannabe giving me orders? I shall destroy you easily!" Lightox yelled, and charged.

Chapter 3

Udonna had just scanned the letter when the master red alarm went off. Daggeron and Koragg jumped from their bunks, as Maddy, V, Chip, Xander, and Nick came out of the den. "The only time that alarm is activated is when it's a level 6 Nylock." Chip said, pulling up a viewing cam. He saw Lightox square off with Alex, and Alex barely holding his own. "Alex!" Claire and Udonna yelled, summoning their morphers. The rest of the rangers did the same, and Udonna looked at them. "Nobody morph until we get this to Alex. Apparently, the Xenotome thought he had earned it." She warned.

"Ok, Udonna. If the Xenotome thinks so, we think so. Let's get to him!" The rangers yelled, flying out of Rootcore in warp speed. In minutes, they were by Alex's side.

"Alex! You alright?" Udonna, being the first one to him, asked.

"Yes, I'm ok. I shouldn't have tried taking him on alone. I guess you're here to send me back to Rootcore, and you guys take him on."

"If we were sending you back, you think we would've brought you this?" Claire said, handing him the black Mystic Morpher.

"This is cool!" Alex started to hug her, when Lightox shot a bolt at the group.

"That can wait, we have a Nylock to destroy. Alex, take the lead!" Nick commanded, as Vida gasped.

"Really? Ok. Are you guys ready?!" Alex said, whipping the morpher point down.

"Ready!" The group responded, as he dialed in the spell code, and yelled, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" A black bat swooped in, grabbed him from his shoulders, and lifted him through a spell seal, forming his suit. The cape formed with a ragged look to it, and his helmet had lines that made him look like he had bat ears, even though he didn't. "As mysterious as the shadows, Mystic force, black ranger!" He finished, as a black plume of smoke shot up behind him, followed by a fireball. He whipped out 2 black fans, and ran forward, flapping them as he ran. As he got closer, they allowed him to fly, and he used them to slash at the Nylock, which sparked in several places. He landed on the ground in front of the Nylock, and looked at his teammates. "That felt good!" A spark left his belt, and hit each of the rangers' morphers. Nick was the first to pull his morpher out and learn a new spell code, 1 2 8, galwit mysto tryn.

"Alright, guys, a new spell code!" Nick said, tapping it in. At once, a red sword appeared in a flash of flame. Xander entered it, and a set of green sai appeared, as if the ground threw them at him. Chip entered the code, and a yellow staff appeared in his hand, with a lightning strike. V entered the code, and a blue pair of nunchucks appeared in her hand with a splash of water. Maddie entered the code, and 2 pink pistols appeared in a whirlwind. Daggeron and Koragg entered the codes, and koragg got a sword like Nick, and Daggeron got a canon. Udonna pronounced the code, and a white bow appeared in her hand, with a flourish of snow. They all admired the weapons for a sec, then charged the Nylock, with a roar. They all got a good lick in, and stood beside Alex. "Let's put them together, guys." Nick said, throwing his sword up. The others threw their weapons, followed by Alex folding his fans, slapping them in the holsters, and bringing the completed canon down with him. "It's called the Mystic Blaster." Nick said, giving up the leadership hand hold to Alex. The others grabbed the blaster, and knelt. "Power of White Magic, Unite!" The rangers shouted, firing the weapon. It blasted the Nylock into the air, and when he dropped, he exploded in a fireball. They cheered, but it was short-lived, because a black lightning strike hit the monster, making him grow to colossal size. The rangers gasped, ready to call on their titans, when their Mystic Morphers shut down on them, not allowing them to call on the titans, save for the black ranger. "Looks like it's up to you, go for it Alex!" Udonna said, stepping back. Alex looked his morpher over, then flipped it open. He dialed in 12 5 in the keypad, then yelled, "galwit, mysto, prifior!" A black bat descended through a spell seal, and Alex backflipped, absorbing through the forehead of the bat. Once inside, he sat down in a cockpit that looked like an SR-71 cockpit. He locked his black morpher in its dock, and then black and white lights lit up, activating the cockpit's gadgets. "Ok, what can i do with this?" He said to himself, as he grabbed the controls, and flew forward. The bat flyer streaked through the monster, and cut a good slice in him.

"Finish the job, Alex. I think you can form a megazord on your own." Udonna yelled.

"Right, let's do this!" Alex said, pushing a megazord looking button in the cockpit. The bat wings folded back, and then a head rolled forward, resembling a man. Arms and legs sprouted out of the torso, and the entire contraption came to a landing, as the batwings turned into fans. Alex swooped forward, scooped up Lightox, and shot straight upward, towards the sun. He dropped him once they reached the outer reaches of the atmosphere, and did two horizontal slashes as they plummeted to the earth. The slashes hit Lightox in an "X" formation, then caused him to explode in a fireball that blacked out the sun. The megazord landed in the wake, and struck a pose. "Say hello to the shadow streak Megazord." Udonna said, as Alex leaped out and landed next to her.

Chapter 4

Back at Rootcore, the rangers were congratulating Alex on such a fine job, when Udonna and Claire stepped forward. "Alex, it seemed fitting that you would join the team at this time. You are ready." Udonna said, handing him the envelope they had received. He opened it eagerly and read aloud. "Alexander Cahill, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you are our first new student who is a Third year, we will start you on third year's materials. Your sister and your teammates will help you along the way, but you must attend classes here. Enclosed is a shopping list for what you will need. Even though you have a wand with your team, on Hogwarts grounds you will need to carry our wands, since most of the spells we teach are used by those. I will meet you at King's Cross Station in England myself, on September 1st, at 10:45AM, on Platform 9. Please don't be late, as the train waits for no-one. Signed, Minerva Mcgonnagol, Headmaster."

"What does this mean? We gain a new ranger, just to lose him?" Vida asked.

"No, Minerva did say we can have him anytime we need him, he's just going to school there to help his magic out, and to teach us some new things as well." Udonna replied, grabbing a small pot with powder in it. She grabbed a small handful, and passed it around to the rangers. "We must travel by floo powder, since Alex isn't old enough to apparate yet. Now, we are going to Diagon Alley now since September 1st is 2 days away. We are all going, to support Alex. Vida, you're up first."

Vida stepped into the fireplace, threw her powder down, and yelled, "Diagon Alley". She vanished in a plume of green flames. Each of the others did the same, until it was only Claire, Udonna, and Alex in the room. "Alex, you're up. We'll be right behind you." Udonna said encouragingly. He stepped in the fireplace, threw his powder down, and said, "Diagonally." The green flames picked him up and dumped him in the middle of a dusty alley. He caught a glimpse of Chip rounding a corner, so he flipped open his Mystic Morpher.

"Hello?" Chip answered on the first ring.

"Dude, I think I'm lost. I think I see you, but I'm not sure. Are you by Flourish and Botts?" Alex asked, walking closer.

"No, but stay there at F & B, you'll need a lot of stuff from there. We will catch up with you. Chip out. See you soon." Chip said, severing the call.

"Ok, so if that isn't Chip, but he has red hair, who is he?" Alex wandered aloud, walking towards the guy. An older man with a scar over his left eye was leading him around. "Come on Albus, we still have some more stuff to get." Said the man.

Alex wandered up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, can you help me here? I don't know what I'm doing." Alex spoke, looking shy.

"It's no big deal, you look old enough to be a third year, but you said you don't know what you're doing. My name is Harry Potter, this is my son, Albus. He's a second year. So, where have you studied magic before getting accepted to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"My sister Claire has been raising me. I have been studying with her mentor, Udonna." Alex replied, spotting a chocolate frog.

"Udonna? As in Udonna Cambridge, order of Merlin?" Harry gasped.

"Yes. She has raised me as one of her own, and has taught me in the ways of her team, the Mystic Force Power Rangers." Alex replied, as the other rangers, followed by Udonna and Claire, walked into the shop.

"Your family is as famous as mine." Harry said, then flagged the shopkeeper. "Anything young Alex gets, put it on my tab."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You think he might be like you?" The shopkeeper asked, and chuckled.

"Yes, so please, take care of him." Harry replied. He then leaned up next to Alex, "I know you have a wand with them, but you'll need a more conventional wand. When you go to Ollivander's, be as open as you can. He will find the right wand for you. Also, stop by Weasley's Wizarding Whizzes, and tell them I sent you." Harry said, shaking Alex's hand, and leading Albus out the door.

"So, third year student? I got everything right here for you. But, you also don't have a house yet, so these robes will be blank until you're sorted. You can get a broom, since you're a third year, and I recommend the Firebolt. It's the fastest of it's kind." The shopkeeper said, handing Alex a huge bundle wrapped in cloth." The broom shop is next door, Weasley's after that, then Ollivander's is at the end. Your trunk is already at your house with the rest of the stuff you'll need, this is just stuff you'll need now." He then directed Alex to the door, with the other rangers behind them, and pointed him to the broom shop. "Good luck at Hogwarts, you may not end up changing the world like he did, but you'll do great things, and learn from the best."


End file.
